


Plucking Flowers

by percephone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Groping, Innocent Itachi, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Overstimulation, Pervert Kakashi, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shy Itachi, Spanking, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Clan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percephone/pseuds/percephone
Summary: Kakashi couldn't stop staring at where the obi of the kimono was wrapped tightly around Itachi's tiny waist, resting right above his sweet ass. It was even tied in a little bow, like a present waiting to be openedOr : Itachi crossdresses for a mission, and Kakakshi is, unsurprisingly, a pervert
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 189





	Plucking Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write smutty KakaIta~ Don't worry I'll update my multi-chap fic eventually
> 
> Hope u enjoy! Itachi was my fav character of the anime and I have a soft spot for most of his ships

Everyone in Konoha knew that Itachi was a pretty boy. He had long slim legs, thick eyelashes and silky hair.

As soon as the coup had been averted due to Shisui's persuading, Itachi had pursued his interest in being a medic. The Uchihas were pleased with with how happy their heir became, especially with talks of him being a possible candidate for Hokage in the future.

But most notably, Itachi's temperament changed. His coldness had receded. It was clear now that his quietness was less an intimidation technique and more shyness.

Although, Kakashi had always known his kohai was a sweet little thing. Those dark eyes looking up at him, calling him Kakashi-senpai had always made him feel warm things even in Anbu.

The feelings had doubled now that they were normal jounins, and well... and now that Itachi was legal, to put it bluntly.

Even with their jobs as a hospital medic and as a jounin-sensei respectively, they were still sent on missions occasionally, often together.

And Kakashi thanked his lucky stars that he was on Itachi's team for the mission this time.

_Because Itachi was wearing a woman's kimono._

As previously mentioned, the fact was, Itachi was beautiful and easily passed as a girl. Which is why the Third often sent him undercover in information hubs like brothels and bars.

Itachi usually didn't wear feminine clothing, but their target this time had a fetish for underage crossdressers, which Itachi could still pass for at 18.

 _God_ , Itachi was a vision in that flower kimono. He was in makeup and heels, with creamy thighs showing through the slit in the side of his kimono. The V-neckline showed off his delicate collarbones and his hair was in a elaborate braid. It had been enough to turn every head when they walked in to the bar.

Kakashi sat a distance away, keeping an eye on the situation, but also frankly, ogling. He couldn't stop staring at where the obi of the kimono was wrapped tightly around Itachi's tiny waist, resting right above his sweet ass. It was even tied in a little bow, like a present waiting to be opened.

Kakashi adjusted his pants, watching Itachi's hips sway unconsciously as he came towards him.

The mission had gone way too easy, barely taking any time. Itachi was a master at wordplay. He extracted information without the target ever realising it, as flustered as they were with the full force of Itachi's batting eyelashes and pouty lips. He had also improved on his genjutsu and Sharingan skills, and used it if needed. Which was why the Third rarely sent anyone else. Getting information without anyone having to use their bodies as tools was a blessing.

Kakashi stood up, Itachi coming to stand beside him. Noticing the multiple heated eyes on Itachi's legs and ass made him feel slightly protective. Kakashi slung an arm around his waist, yanking him to his side tightly as they exited.

Itachi gasped softly, cheeks reddening slightly. Kakashi glances down at him and smirked.

_Interesting._

••••••

As soon as they entered their onsen room, Kakashi grabbed Itachi's hips and tugged him close. He stared fondly at Itachi's slowly reddening face and wide eyes, before devouring his lips.

He swallowed Itachi's moans greedily, feeling Itachi's lovely hands clutch his shoulders.

They soon broke apart for air. "As soon as we get back, I'm taking you on a date," he gasped out. Itachi nodded eagerly, smiling shyly.

Kakashi leaned down to his ear. "Maa... but first... I want to fuck you now," Kakashi rumbled. Itachi gasped in shock. "Can I, Itachi? Your ass is so sweet and I want to _ruin_ it," he murmured groping it.

"S-Senpai," Itachi snapped, pushing against his shoulders weakly, even as his pupils dilated in lust.

Kakashi grabbed his waist and spun him around, hugging him tightly. He groaned, feeling Itachi's silk-covered round ass against his dick. He bent to lick Itachi's ear. "You know you could escape me easily. You want this, don't you?" he murmured, amused. Itachi turned his face away, ears red.

Kakashi tugged Itachi's kimono loose, lowering them slightly to expose his smooth shoulders. He kissed them gently, hearing Itachi sigh in pleasure. The gentleness was at odds with the way he suddenly smacked Itachi's ass with no warning.

Itachi whined in surprise, jerking away from him to turn back around and stare at him. Kakashi looked at the arousing sight of Itachi's watery eyes, his kimono disheveled and halfway down his arms. His braid was undone and falling around his cute face. He looked like a bullied maiden. Kakashi wanted to bully him even more.

"Senpai...," Itachi's voice trembled, trying to scold him and failing, before the owner pushed past him and attempted to run out of the room.

Kakashi was so amused by his cute little kohai, who wasn't even putting effort to get away from his perverted plans. Itachi clearly wanted to be chased.

He caught up to Itachi easily, gripping his shoulder and bending him over the table.

"Running away just makes me want to spank you more, Tachi," he growled, smacking the globes with force. Itachi squealed, ass tilting back for more unconsciously even as he tried to struggle away.

Kakashi smirked, yanking Itachi's kimono up to reveal pretty white panties. Kakashi whistled, causing Itachi to bristle in embarrassed annoyance and attempt to straighten up.

Kakashi yanked his panties down, kneeling down to lick his pretty pink hole. Itachi jolted. "Kakashi-senpai! Stop! That's dirty, please don't," he pleaded. Kakashi gripped a dainty pale ankle, pulling it up onto the table as well, spreading Itachi even more. Itachi started sobbing in both embarrassment and pleasure, the leg remaining on the floor trembling.

Kakashi licked him wet and sloppy, starting to stretch him with his fingers. Itachi moaned, falling from his hands to his elbows as Kakashi jabbed his prostate. "Senpai~ _Ahh senpai~_ "

"God, you're so lewd Itachi. Your slutty moans make me so hard," Kakashi laughed, spanking him again. Itachi flushed in shame. He tried to muffle his sounds with his own fingers, not realising that the sounds of sucking and muted _mmms_ were even more lewd.

Kakashi moved back to sit on the couch, pulling Itachi with him. He gripped Itachi's small waist and lifting him to hover over his dick, milky thighs hooked over Kakashi's and spread. "Tell me that you want me to fuck you," Kakashi ordered, rubbing his cockhead against Itachi's wet, puffy hole. Itachi clutched his ruined kimono and shook his head quicky.

Kakashi tsked playfully dropping Itachi a little till the tip of his cock entered, causing Itachi to moan and shake. He then lifted him again so it popped back out. Itachi whined in desperation. Kakashi repeated this a few times, enjoying the way Itachi sobbed out his name. "Kakashi-senpai...! Senpai please..."

Kakashi waited patiently and Itachi finally broke, unable to wait. "K-Kakashi-senpai... Please f-f-.... f-fuck me," he whispered bashfully. Itachi screamed when he was dropped down onto Kakashi cock suddenly, feeling it slide deep inside. His back arched and he came, shaking violently.

"Damn Itachi," Kakashi said in awe. He generously let Itachi recover a little before gripping his waist and thrusting at a punishing pace. Itachi bounced, squealing at the onslaught of pleasure, gripping Kakashi's knees for balance.

Kakashi let go of one knee, pace never slowing , as he pulled down Itachi's kimono more to pluck at his soft nipples. He stared pervertly at the way Itachi's sweet, round ass bounced in his lap, jiggling with impact. The bow ribbon was still tied, surprisingly. _What an amazing gift_ , Kakashi thought smirking.

Itachi's eyes rolled back, mouth dropping open as Kakashi started thrusting his hips up even faster. "Senpai stop- it's too much," he begged weakly.

Kakashi hummed in amusement. He used the hem of the kimono to wrap around Itachi's cock and rubbed fast. Itachi arched, coming again with a shout of his name.

The tight squeeze of Itachi's hole caused Kakashi to come as well, groaning as his dick was milked. They both came down from their highs, Itachi slumping tired against Kakashi's chest. They cuddled for a while, enjoying the sated feeling.

"Maa, the sexy kimono is dirty now," Kakashi pouted. "...I'll buy you more!"

"Senpai!" Itachi shouted in embarrassment, smacking the pervert hard.

"Ow..."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and commments~


End file.
